The Final Battle
by Pepes
Summary: The Final battle of Summers end.The stakes have never been higher, the challenge never harder, and failure so close. The world was given one last chance, and on this day, its time for them to make a stand. R
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note- This is the Prologue for my fanfic about the final battle that will determine the fate of the entire world. Anyways, I really want reviews or ideas for this story. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer-I do not own Avatar, the Last Airbender. **

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four nations live in harmony. Then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. 100 years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, and air bender named Aang, and although his airbending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe, Aang can save the world.

Ozai slammed his fist on the thrones armchair angrily.  
"What do you mean, the attack at the wall was failed? I invested so much time and money. You guaranteed a full-scale invasion." The Fire Lord said furiously.  
"I-I'm sorry your majesty. Things were going according to plan until…well…" The general began, then stopped unsure of how to say it.  
"Until what?!" Ozai boomed, making the general cringe.

"The Avatar showed up." He finished uneasily. The fire around the room intensified, searing heat everywhere. To the fire nation, Aang's friends were no threat at all.

"The Avatar? A mere child defeated you?" The Fire Lord demanded.  
"He's no mere child your majesty. The Avatar is far more powerful then we ever imagined." Another warlord added, coming to the general's aid.

"I don't care. That Avatar, a mere child, is the only thing that stands between us and victory in this war. He has been a thorn in my side for far to long." The Fire Lord stated, standing up to pace the room.  
"It doesn't matter. Summers end is days away. Its to late for anyone to stop us." Ozai said with a confident smirk. His wiser warlords however, were not so sure about his last statement. All of their thoughts kept returning the Avatar, the mere child.


	2. The Island

Authors Note- Thanks for the reviews katara-water25 and kinbamonkey777(There's a bit of fluff in this chapter, and not so much fighting, but just wait until the attack actually begins;)) I'm only going to update if I get some reviews. Why write a story no one likes? Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender.

Appa flew above the large armada of earth kingdom ships, and on his back were five riders. One of them was a male, tan and dressed in blue clothing. He was leaning against the saddle, sharpening what appeared to be a boomerang with his face dressed in war paint.  
Next to him was a girl of equal skin tone and dark hair, appearing to be siblings. She was moving her fingers back and forth, controlling a small ball of water in her hands. Aboard the bisons saddle there was another male. This one was pale, with dark hair and a scar over his left eye. Next to him there was another girl, whose clothing was a green and white garment and her eyes a milky white. Across from the four, perched alone atop the saddle horn, was what appeared to be the youngest and smallest of the group. He bore an arrow tattoo on his head and hands, and was draped in scarlet and golden clothing. The tattooed one seemed lost in thought, staring deeply into the landmass that lay ahead of them.

"Hey Aang." The tan girl said as she got up and moved to Aangs side.  
"Hey Katara." Aang replied weakly, as if his thoughts were elsewhere. In truth, they were. Katara sat down next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
"I know your nervous Aang, but I believe in you." She said.  
"We believe in you." The tan boy added in as he stood up. Aang smiled, nodding his head gratefully.  
"Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you." He said. Still, his words were released absentmindedly. He was thinking about what lay ahead, of what was tomorrow, of what was the summers end. It was like the storytellers back in the earth kingdom cities said to sum up their tales about him; the fate of the world is sealed, at the fiery summers end.

The group atop the bison and armada of ship below didn't continue to the huge continent before them. Instead, they began to settle on an island that came before it. As Aang leapt from Appas back, the first thing he did was stare towards the fire nation, and the first feeling to sweep over him was pure fear.  
"I'm going for a walk." He announced as the sun began to sink into the ocean. The group exchanged a worried look before nodding. Aang cast the group one look over his shoulder before heading off into the thick of the woods.

The Avatar continued walking, walking, walking. He didn't stop, even after the full moon showed its face and the stars twinkled above him. Finally, he came across a river that seemed to run clear through the island. Aang sat down, propping his elbows on his knees and resting his head on his fists. Despite how hard he tried to force them back, he was overrun with thoughts of tomorrow. A world flashed through his mind. It was a world doused in fire, torn apart by pain and misery. He saw families dying, friendships being torn apart, and people being forced into slavery. At last, Aang had the sudden realization of what was happening. If he lost then nothing, nothing in the world, would fix the damage. Forever, the world would be a place of tyranny and enslavement.

Aang groaned, covering his face with his hands. He just wanted someone to tell him that the fate of the world did not rest on his shoulders. Suddenly, he felt like he was going to be sick.  
"Aang?" A familiar voice from behind him asked.  
"Hey Katara." He mumbled without looking up. Aang could hear the sound of leaves rustling as Katara sat down next to him.  
"What are you thinking about?" She asked, but already knew the answer.   
"Tomorrow. Katara, I can't do this. I'm just one kid, this is to much." He finally cried, throwing his hands in the air. Katara wrapped her arms around his shaking body, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"You don't have to do it alone Aang, we'll be there fighting by your side." She said as she pulled Aang closer. However, at her words, Aangs head slowly raised and he began shaking it.  
"No, you wont." He replied, his voice blank.  
"What do you mean, we cant let you face this alone."  
"But I have to. Katara, its my destiny, and its my job, not yours. I-I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you Katara. I can't risk you getting hurt." Aang stated firmly.  
"Aang, don't worry about me, I'll be-" She began, but he interrupted.   
"No Katara. I'm sorry, but I just can't put you in that kind of danger."

Katara shook her head, but was beginning to understand. She wanted more then anything to help Aang face this, but it was something he had to do on his own. Aang stood up, and Katara followed suit. 

"Katara, I'm scared." Aang said, admitting how he really felt. Katara couldn't think of any words to comfort him, there was nothing to say. Instead of words, both of them wrapped their arms around one another and locked in a warm, comforting embrace. Aang just wanted to stay there forever, to stop time then and there. Wrapped in her sweet embrace, the troubles of the world melted away. Nothing existed but himself, Katara, and the stars above them.

When they finally parted, Katara took Aangs hand.  
"Come on, let's get back to camp." She said, and he nodded in agreement. The two walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the camp, where their tents were already set up for them.  
"I don't need a tent." Aang announced, receiving some quizzical looks from the earth benders.  
"I prefer to sleep on the ground." He finished before walking over to Appa. Honestly, Aang wanted to see the stars. Tonight's night might be his last, and he wanted to feel the cool night breeze against his skin and the soft dirt underneath him.

Katara walked over to the campfire, where Zuko, Sokka, Toph, and Iroh were huddled. Iroh had ridden one of the earth ships there, and was now gazing into the fire.  
"I'm worried about him." Katara announced as she sat down, meet by the gaze of her four peers.  
"Hes nervous, its natural." Zuko replied.  
"Not for him." Sokka added, glancing over at Aang.  
"Hes afraid." Toph said as she stood up, kicking at the dirt.  
"He has the right to be scared. I talked to Aang, and he said that he doesn't want us helping him. He doesn't want us getting hurt." Katara said. Toph laughed as she sat down again.  
"Theres twinkletoes for ya. He doesn't need to worry about us." She stated.  
"We'll let him fight alone for a while, then we'll storm the castle and help him." Sokka said as he stood up and stretched.  
"But for now, we better get some rest." Iroh stood up, looking over at Aang, Appa, and Momo.

Even the animals could tell that something was wrong. He doubted that Aang would get any sleep tonight. But finally, he did fall asleep. Everyone did, and the night flew by faster then they'd imagined it would. And before they knew it, the sun was rising. It was morning.


	3. A Plot Unfolds

**Part 2**

**Authors Note- Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. On a side note, I've decided not to continue my story about the third book, and instead will pick up the last chapter with the end of this. Five more reviews and I'll write a new chapter.**

Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender.

The gang watched from the safety of Appas saddle as they neared the fire nation. You could see the large continent already, looming above them. To Aangs horror, he realized that they would be arriving within five minutes of flying. Quickly, he grabbed Kataras hand and moved to the back of the saddle.

"Katara, I have to tell you something." He began uneasily.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I know what I have to do today, and its not going to be easy. In fact, I'm not even sure that I'll make it out."

"Aang, don't say that." Katara interrupted.

"But its true! And that's why I have to tell you this, but I don't know how to say it." The boy rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Words couldn't tell Katara what he wanted her to know. Without thinking, Aang grasped her gently and pulled her close to him. Before anyone outside of the two could raise a finger, fate took matters into its own hands and pressed the lips of Katara and Aang together in a long, passionate kiss. As their lips pulled apart, Aangs still tingled from her touch. He craved for more, but knew now wasn't the time. First, he wanted to hear what Katara had to say. Did she love him as well, or were her feelings different.

"Aang, I-" She began, but was cut off by Sokka's surprised gasp.

"Look out!" They both jerked their heads up to see a large ball of fire, similar to the ones from his first visit into the fire nation to speak with Roku, being hurled at them. It wasn't the only ball. Dozens of them were flung from the fire nation, aimed directly for them. Aang leapt onto Appas head, grabbing the reigns and steering the bison, weaving and flying, away from the launch.

The gang looked down to see another volley being fired.

"We've got to destroy those catapults!" Sokka cried. Aang leapt off of Appas saddle, using his staff to create a sharp gust of wind to divert the fireballs, and then returned to Appas back. The ships below them weren't fairing as well. Many of them were being struck by the projectiles, some catching fire.

"I'm on it." Aang replied, throwing his glider into the air and leaping onto it. The Avatar flew swiftly, avoiding the attacks until he reached the shores of the fire nation. As soon as he feet reached the ground, Aang got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach in realization. He was in the fire nation! Aang looked around, not surprised to see that already armed soldiers were swarming around him. Yet Aang wasn't worried, for the sun above them was blocked out, casting an eerie gloom over the lands. A nearby soldier struck out his spear, which Aang neatly avoided before lashing out his foot and snapping it in half.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ozai and Azula stood on the balcony of the palace, gazing out on the battle that was beginning to unfold below them. Naturally, along with the eclipse came the firebenders total lose of power. Ozai whirled around angrily, entering his throne room and pacing.

"Don't worry father, that pathetic excuse for an army has no hope for defeating us." Azula said as she strolled into the room as well.

"On any day but this, your words would be true. Without the sun, my soldiers cannot firebend."Her father replied, his voice full of rage as the flames in the room grew higher. Azula didn't flinch or shy away from the intense heat.

"Without the Avatar, their defeat will be inevitable." The Fire Lord announced, a thoughtful look overtaking his face. Everyone had a weakness, and the avatar couldn't be an acceptation.

"This is madness! I and my family have worked a hundred years to find victory in this war, and now we're being invaded!" Ozai boomed, and this time Azula did flinch.

"Father, you can't possibly think one boy can end this war."

"I didn't, until I found the one boy who could. Everyone has a weakness Azula, I want you to tell me every detail from your encounters with the Avatar." He commanded, and Azula complied. She recollected every memory that she had from when she'd seen the avatar. Every detail, every person, every color. When she finally finished, she was astonished to see her father smirking.

"As I've said, everyone has a weakness, and I think the Avatars is obvious." The Fire Lord said as he began to walk back out onto the balcony. Azula followed, puzzled.

"It is?"

"Yes, very obvious. I have a task for you Azula."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sokka looked about the confusion of the battlefield. Bodies, lifeless and pale, were strewn about him. Aside from a cut on his arm where a soldier had caught him by surprise, Sokka was unharmed. The warrior drew out his sword, given to him by the earth general, and charged into the thick of the battle. All around him, the sound of swords meeting, bodies falling, and soldiers screaming blared. A man dressed in red and black amour charged Sokka, thrusting his sword towards him. Sokka jumped back to avoid it, pushing his own sword under the soldiers and spinning it out of his hands. Then Sokka shoved his arm forward, the sharp blade penetrating the weak amour protecting his arms.

Blood poured from the mans arm as he released a cry of pain, clutching the wound with his other hand. Sokka looked at the man, then gave an angry sigh. He couldn't bring himself to kill an injured, unarmed person. Spinning his sword, he used the blunt butt of it to strike the mans temple, knocking him out.

The water tribe warrior continued making his way through the battle, keeping his eyes open for anyone he knew. He would rather fight by the side of a friend then alone. It just so happened that Sokkas wandering and fighting blocked out his sense of direction, and he found himself towards the outer edge of the battlefield where the majority of fire nation soldiers were. A dozen of them charged him, spears pointed. Sokka let out a small gasp of fear, knowing all to well that he was completely outnumbered. Spinning on his heels, he fled into the woods. The sound of crunching leaves and heavy footsteps told him that the soldiers were following.

Ducking, Sokka hid behind a nearby tree. His pursuers grew closed until the eventually stopped not fifteen feet away from him. Sokka bit his lip to steady his breathing before slowly moving towards the rear of the soldiers party. Silently, he jumped from behind the bushed, landing without a sound behind the man in the back. Sokka drew his sword, and in a swift movement beheaded the man and was gone before the others turned around.

"Whose there?" One man demanded, pulled his sword from its sheath. Sokka remained mute, slinking through the shadows until he was at their backs. Another swipe, and another man fell. Normally, Sokka would have felt guilty about killing them, as he did the man before. Yet these ones outnumbered him, and if he didn't kill them, they wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

One man began to panic, his body trembling as he took a step back.

"Hold your ground." The man commanded the soldier, but fear was stronger then words. The frightened soldier dropped his sword and tore into the brushes by Sokka, who let him pass unharmed. Two others followed the man, tearing through the brush in their panic to escape. Now there stood only seven men. The men formed a circle, back to back.

Suddenly, Sokka felt a hand grasp his shoulder and spin him around. The warrior was about to swing his sword, but another hand grabbed his wrist.

"Sokka you idiot, its me!" Zuko said in an angry whisper. Sokka immediately lowered his sword, but glared at the prince.

"What do you want?" He demanded, continuing to glance at the circle of soldiers.

"I don't want anything, I came to help you out."

"Well, I don't need your help. I've got everything under control." Sokka replied confidently. Zuko thrust his arm forward, grabbing something behind Sokkas head. With a jerk, Zuko pulled the man to the ground between himself and Sokka. With a blow from his elbow, Zuko knocked the man out.

"Sure about that?" Zuko asked. Sokka got to his feet to see six more of the men facing him.

"Okay, just use your fire to blast them and lets beat it." The warrior said. Zuko gave him an annoyed look.

"Fool, I am a firebender too." Zuko replied icily.

"Exactly, so blast the-oh."Sokka said, realizing the eclipse had blocked Zukos firebending too.

Zuko withdrew his two broadswords, before leaping towards the men.

One of them made a jab at Zuko, but the prince ducked. Crouching on the ground, Zuko swung his leg and swiped the soldiers out from under him. The man fell to the ground and looked up at Zuko with large pleading eyes. However, the prince's expression held no pity. Raising his swords for a moment, Zuko brought them down and pierced the mans chest. The soldier gasped, blood filling his mouth, as his skin went pale. Sokka gave Zuko a disapproving look for killing an unarmed man, but couldn't say anything due to the slaughter he'd created earlier.

The two made quick work of the soldiers, finishing within minutes. Zuko pulled a cloth out of his pocket to wipe the blood off of his swords before glancing over at Sokka.

"Come on, theirs will not be the last blood to be spilled today."

Toph smirked as her latest attack, a large boulder flying through the air, made contact with a group of firebending soldiers. Truthfully, she didn't like the sound of their crunching bones, but did like the thought of winning the war.

"Look out!" Katara warned as she jumped in front of Toph, using a water whip to block a small volley of arrows aimed at Toph. Being blind, she couldn't see them coming, and there were to many vibrations for her to track the archers.

"Thanks." Toph said gratefully. She could tell that Katara had left her side by the bare ground to her right, knowing she was on her own again. A strong instinct stirred inside Toph, and she raised four walls of rock around her. A few seconds passed before she felt a dozen arrows strike the west wall. Smirking, Toph shoved it forward, and the boulder barreled through the soldiers at incredible speed.

Aang spun, sending a wave of air the threw a large group of soldiers into the forest, a few of them striking trees in their flight. The young Avatar looked around, searching for the staff that he lost during the battle. To his right, Aang grimaced as he saw a fire nation soldier drive his sword into the chest of an unsuspecting earthbender. With a grunt, Aang raised the earth below him quickly, catapulting the soldier away.

"My staff!" Aang cried happily as he saw the wooden weapon lying on the ground before him. Aang ran forward and bent down to grab it. Suddenly, a heavy boot slammed down on his hand. Aang let out a pained yelp, drawing backwards and cradling his red hand. Looking up, Aang gasped and fell backwards, his eyes growing large with fear and worry. Before him stood Azula, smirking wickedly. However, it wasn't the princess that scared Aang so, it was what was behind her.


	4. Murderer

**Authors Note---Wow, this has taken longer then I thought to update. Terribly sorry people. Anyways, special thanks to my reviewers, don't know what I'd do without you;).**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Avatar...duh**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Azula smirked wickedly as she glared down at the avatar, which by now was beginning to rise to his feet. Aangs entire body was shaking with rage, a feral snarl on his mouth as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"Let her go." He growled. Katara stood behind Azula, her eyes frantic and hands bound behind her back while several soldiers held her in place. Azula, however, didn't show any sign of releasing her captive. Instead, she strolled towards Aang, who raised a hand to begin his airbending. The princess's smirk only widened, and she didn't bother to drop into a fighting stance of her own.

"I wouldn't do that." She said calmly, her voice full of ice. Aang ground his teeth together, his face twisted with anger, but it soon gave way to a deep feeling of helplessness. Azula had discovered the avatars one true weakness. With dismay, Aang realized that he had failed to let Katara go. His love for her was to strong to simply drop. Azula narrowed her eyes, and Aang understood this as a command. He hesitated for a moment, but finally rose from his stance.

"Good. Surrender yourself Avatar, and I'll let her live." The princess said, though it was more of a command. Behind her, Katara thrashed between the soldiers, but was easily overstrengthed by the five full grown men.

"Aang, don't! The world needs you!" She cried. Azula whipped her head around, sneering.

"Shut up you peasant." She commanded before turning back to Aang. The young avatar glanced back and forth, from Azula, to Katara, to the battlefield, and back to Azula. A world without Katara. The thought sent a harsh shudder down his spine. It didn't even seem like a world worth saving. Aang's eyebrows rose up and together, his mouth opening slightly, in a face of pure sadness. With one final look at Katara, he dropped his arms and bowed his head in defeat.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Sokka! Do you even know where you're going?" Zuko demanded as he followed behind the watertribes men. Sokka glanced over his shoulder at the prince before looking back at the trail. Actually, the trail was pure brush and bushes.

"Okay mister prince of getting lost, how about you lead the way. This is, after all, your nation." Sokka said, almost sneering at the last part. Zuko growled angrily before shoving Sokka aside to take the lead. The two walked in silence, aside from the occasional twig being snapped. No matter how far they walked, it was like they could never reach the edge of the forest. Sokka groaned, longing to return to the battlefield and help fight.

The trees gave way, and the two found themselves walking down a steep slope made of solid rock. Sokka looked up with a confused look, but Zuko didn't bother.

"We're on a volcano, Mount Vesuviouse." He said as he continued down the rocky slope. Sokka took one last look at the top before chasing after him.

"Will it explode?" He asked. Zuko looked at him as if he were some toddler.

"Of course not you ice-brained fool. Do you see any smoke, any bulge in the mountain side?" Sokka grunted unhappily.

"Well I'm sorry, your majesty, that I cannot properly detect when a volcano might decide to blow." Sokka snapped, calling Zuko majesty with great sarcasm. The prince said nothing, deciding not to bother. They had come upon the volcano at about a quarter of the way up, so it did not take long for them to reach the bottom, and discover nothing but more trees.

"Great idea. Follow Zuko down the volcano that could blow at any moment. Its sure to get us out of the forest." Sokka said, throwing his hands in the air as he shoved past Zuko. They were both tired, sweating, and muddy.

"Yeah, because following you in the first place got us far." He snapped, pushing Sokka to the side to take the lead again. Sokka glared at Zuko, stumbling for a moment until he regained his balance.

"Well if you're so smart then why are we still lost?" The warrior demanded.

"Because I was foolish enough to let you lead in the first place." The prince replied harshly. Sokka tried to push Zuko to the side and take the lead again, but the prince shoved him back.

"Watch it!" Sokka demanded, and then lunged at Zuko. He tackled the boy and they both crashed to the ground and began rolling.

Each sought to be the one on top, but the other would grab their shoulders and roll them over. It didn't help that they were still on the slope of the volcano. The two clawed, punched, kicked, and bit all the way. Sokka wrapped his fingers around Zukos neck and shook his head, while the prince snaked a leg up and kicked Sokka in the stomach, launching him off of him. Sokka landed on his back and looked up to see Zuko running at him. Just as the prince leapt, Sokka stuck his legs up and "caught" him, before launching Zuko over him. Zuko scrambled to his feet and struck out for Sokkas chin, catching him square on and making the warrior cry out in pain. The two jumped to meet in mid air, but a hand closed around the back of their shirts and pulled them to the ground.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Aang, please don't do this." Katara begged, her eyes filling with tears. Aang forced a smile.

"Its fine Katara. Everything will work out." He replied. Two soldiers walked towards the avatar, each with a rope in their hands. Aang made no move to resist as his arms were twisted behind his back, wrists crossing to form an X, and they were bound together. They also tied his arms to his side, wrapping the rope around him thickly. Around his legs they placed a ring of rope, connecting to the middle so Aang could walk but not jump or run. As a final move to contain the monk, they wrapped a cloth around his mouth to prevent him from airbending. Still, Aang did not move to escape.

Azula walked towards the edge of the battlefield, and was followed by the five soldiers, three leading Aang, while two held onto Katara. Aang glanced back at her and tried to speak to Azula, but the gag blocked his words. Still, she knew what he meant to say. He wanted Katara to be released. However, she just laughed.

"Whats that? You'll have to speak up?" She replied. Aang released a string of curses, most of which that he just made up on the spot, through the gag. The young monk thrashed between the men, but their advantage was unfair, and soon he was walking with them again and muttering unhappily. Katara looked over at Aang, and meet his steel gray eyes. They were angry, but for some reason, neither worried nor afraid. He looked at her calmly, and something about that look soothed her own worry. It didn't take her long to realize that Aang had a plan. They neared the huge castle, and the massive marble doors opened. Katara nearly gasped as she saw the inside. Before them was a massive hallway, with wooden doors along the sides. The floors were made of a very smooth stone, and the walls as well. Solid gold trimming lined the bottom and top, and portraits were hung neatly along it.

One soldier gave Aang a rough shove, pushing him inside. Katara followed willingly, not wanting to let him out of her sight. As they walked, Aang looked around, mostly at the portraits. Most of them were of past fire nation noblemen and women. A few were of battle scenes, of course with the fire nations victory evident. One particular picture made Aang ground his teeth in rage. For a moment, the air around them picked up and he could feel his eyes begin to glow. However, he knew that going into the Avatar State could harm Katara as well, and forced himself to calm down.

"I knew you would like that one." Azula remarked as she followed Aangs furious gaze to the picture. It showed the Southern Air temple. The terrified monks were cowering before the fire nation soldiers. Some running away, some begging for mercy. Charred bodies littered the ground, and each of the fire nation soldiers were made impossibly strong and heroic looking. It disgusted Aang. He knew that wasn't how it happened, even though he hadn't been there for the battle. Aang took a deep breath to calm himself, knowing that if this was going to work, he would have to be in control. The soldiers continued guiding Aang, while a very suspicious Azula followed. Something wasn't right. She wondered why the Avatar was allowing himself to be held captive so easily. Was it the fact that they had his girlfriend? Or did he have something up his sleeve? Whatever it was, it made Azula uneasy, but did not let it show.

Aang leaned slightly to the left, and though no one noticed, it was making the soldiers walk that way to. He needed to tell Katara the plan, but that darn gag was in the way! He began working at it with his tongue, pushing it out and biting it with his teeth. Gradually, he could feel it loosen. By now they had reached the end of the hallway, and the two captives were being guided towards a twisting flight of stairs that were traveling downwards. Aang finally forced the gag from his mouth. As it fell, he quickly leaned forward and whispered into Kataras ears.

"Follow me!"

Before anyone could stop him, Aang drew in a deep breath, then blew it from his mouth. The air force sent him hurtling backwards and tore him from the soldiers grasp. He landed on his rear, then airbended to his feet. To Aangs dismay, he was to tightly bound to make any other move. The group of soldiers was running after him, and he groaned. Aang lifted his foot as high as the ropes would permit, then slammed it into the ground. The earthbending sent a wave up through the marble floor until it whipped into the soldiers, sending most of them into the wall until they slid to the floor and were to dazed to arise. Azula huffed heavily before moving her hands to create a blue spark, then shot the deadly lightning right at Aang. The monk timed it perfectly, and just before the bolt hit him, he turned slightly to the left. The lightning was so close he could feel its heat, and it sliced through the ropes that bound his hands. He smirked and shrugged the ropes on his shoulders and chest off. Finally, he had time to reach down and snap his leg bounds off before Azula fired at him again.

It was like she was in slow motion. Aang had never been at such a level of battling before. It was like once he mastered all of the elements, he was given an incredibly ability to fight. To fight for what he believed in, what he knew was right. Katara worked at her ropes while Aang and Azula began their duel. It continued the same way for the majority of the fight. Azula firing at Aang, and Aang dodging her attacks. The avatar moved his arms in a circle creating his air scooter below him, and soared past Azula, laughing the whole time. Before Katara could react, he reached out a strong arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her along with him. Azula let out a growl of frustration, firing repeatedly at the two as they rode the air around the walls of the palace. Her palace. One bolt struck a large pillar, and a horrible snapping sound erupted in the room. Katara looked around, terrified, but Aang did not look scared.

Azula fired another attack, and it hit another pillar. The stones that were holding that section of the palace up were slowly breaking. Aang could see them as they began to slip, grinding against the severed half's. Azula realized this to, and with one last hateful glare, she sped the other way, seeking shelter from the caving roof. Katara released a scream, squinting her eyes tightly shut and wrapping her arms around Aangs neck. He leapt off the scooter as it dissipated, and landed on one of the falling pillars. While holding Katara, he slid down the smooth stone until he stood on the floor. The avatar began running towards the door, but the second pillar collapsed, landing a hairs width in front of them. With a startled yelp, he spun around and raced the other way, using his airbending to increased his speed and weave between the falling ceiling.

With a final effort, he launched them up a set of stairs as the section of the castle crumbled onto the ground. Aang set Katara down, who was still trembling.

"O-Oh my gosh A-Aang. That was a-a-amazing!"

She finally forced out. The boy smiled and looked at the stairs door, which had been bracketed off by the ceiling.

"I guess we've got no where to go but up." He said, and Katara nodded as she followed him up the stairs. The two walked up the staircase and emerged in another hallway. This one was filled with confusion as soldiers rushed this way and that, startled by the cave in the floor below them. One soldier, however, spotted them.

"Its the Avatar!" He cried, and immediately they began swarming around them. Aangs happy expression turned stone cold as he sunk into a fighting stance. Katara began to do the same, and reached for her canteen, but Aang grabbed her wrist and shook his head.

"No Katara, your not staying. I can't let you fight, especially not Ozai." He said. Katara looked at him as if she'd just been slapped.

"Aang, I'm not leaving. I can fight."

"I know you can, but if anything ever happened to you..I...I-I don't know what I'd do." He said. Katara was about to protest, but before she could, Aang scooped her up again and leapt onto a windowsill. He looked down, realizing that it was a long drop. Aang jerked an arm, and a stone platform came out of the palace wall. Before she could protest, Aang set Katara onto it and began lowering it.

"Aang!" She cried angrily, but he would not rise it.

"I'll be fine Katara, I promise." He waited until the stone elevator reached the ground, and Katara jumped off, before he turned back to the hallway and gasped.

Below him were dozens upon dozens of soldiers. They were tightly packed, all of them bearing spears and swords, taking aim at him. Aang yelped as a volley of fireballs was shot at him, doing his best to avoid them. One struck him in the gut, driving the air out of his lungs. Aang gasped as he began falling, but quickly bended a bubble of air between himself and the ground to land on his feet. The soldiers hesitated before pouring forward. Aang ducked as a sword sliced the air above him, and jumped into the air to save his legs from being severed. The soldiers formed a massive circle around Aang. They were afraid to come to close, but were to massive in numbers to stay far away. One soldier leapt forward, and though it hurt Aang deeply, he brought a sharp piece of marble up that neatly sliced through him.

A few men faltered at the intensity of the Avatars attacks, but none of them dared to run away. Aang bended water from the canteen that he'd been giving, sharpening it to an icecicle and using it as a sword to cut through the soldiers. As he was distracted, a sword slashed through his back, cutting it from his shoulder to his hip. Aang let out an painful yell, and bit his lip until it bleed to hold back the tears. Now was not the time to focus on injuries. He spun in a large circle, extending his arms, to blow the soldiers backwards. Some were even impaled by their commerades outstretched spears. Sweat had long since formed on Aangs body, stinging his eyes and dripping onto the floor, mixing with the blood that was there.

The soldier's numbers began dwindling. Some ran away, some stayed to fight, but even more were killed by the avatar. Aang hated every minute of it, but no one could deny the fact that he was a more then challenging opponent. No more then ten soldiers remained. Aang turned his head away and reach out with a hand. At first it seemed like nothing was going to happen. But suddenly the soldiers dropped their weapons, their faces turning purple as their open mouths struggled to get air. Aangs vacuum suffocated them. He finally found himself alone in the hallway, aside from the corpses around him. Firelight gave the room an eerie feeling, and blood ran over every tile of the room. Aang thought he was going to be sick as he surveyed the room. These soldiers were people. People who were only trying to serve their nation and do their jobs. People who were defending what they believed in. Fathers with wives and children and parents and siblings. He'd killed them.

"I'm...I'm a murderer."

He whispered to himself, looking down at his hands. They were charred black and burnt, soaked with blood. It was not his blood. With trembling fingers he reopened the canteen and bent the water towards his back. Katara had taught him how to heal, and the use of waterbending had come natural to him. Aang healed his cuts, and tried his best to seal the deep gash on his back, but the most he could do was make it scab over. Sighing, the young avatar got up. Unable to be in the hallway anymore, he began walking. He walked until the smell of blood no longer poisoned his nostrils, until the collection of bodies didn't linger before his eyes. This was his life?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Zuko hit the ground, followed by Sokka. Both boys looked up angrily at their attacker, only to find Iroh standing over them. The old man looked fearsome, despite his age, and very angry. Iroh threw his hands up in the air and began yelling.

"Whats the matter with you two? I come back into the forest, track you down, expect to see you returning to the battlefield, and here I find you fighting amongst each other?!" The firebender raged. Zuko was surprised, for he was rarely this angry. The prince could not meet his uncle's gaze, nor could he look over at Sokka. When Iroh finished, he released a long sigh. He knelt down, placing a hand on his nephews shoulder.

"Zuko, I know how hard this is for you, to be fighting your home nation. But please, try and open your eyes. If your father is overthrown, then you can take the title of Fire Lord, and you can help rebuild this broken world." Iroh said, and Zuko looked up, slightly smiling. Sokka stood, and Zuko followed suit.

"I know uncle, and I'm going to help the Avatar fight Ozai." Zuko announced, but instead of encouraging him, Iroh shook his head.

"Defeating Ozai is something that only the Avatar is capable of. However, I'm worried. Reaching my brother will be difficult enough, but fighting him..." Iroh trailed off with a shudder.

"I hope that Aang is strong enough." At this point, Sokka stepped forward.

"Of course he is! Aang is the most powerful bender in the world!" He said, almost yelling. Iroh motioned for him to calm down.

"Yes, your friend is strong. However, Zuko, there is something else that you and Sokka must take care of, before this battle is over." Zuko leaned forward curiously, waiting for his uncle to continue.

Iroh looked around solemnly, wondering how to say it.

"Your mother is still alive, and is being held underneath the palace. It will not be easy to reach her, but already the palace has begun to cave in. You must hurry." Iroh said. Zukos eyes nearly bulged open at the realization that his mother was still alive. All these years, he'd thought she was dead. Zuko didn't know whether to cry or smile, so he didn't do either. Instead, he stood up as calm as his excited muscles would allow and nodded.

"I will."


End file.
